Chasing the Alumni Disk
by katie4cheer
Summary: Cammie, Macey, Bex, and Liz are in Paris, chasing after the stolen alumni disk. Guess who stole it? Josh, Dee Dee, and Dillon. Turns out, they're spies too. So Cammie calls in reinforcements: Zach, Grant, and Jonas. Will the alumni disk ever be recovered?
1. Chasing the Alumni Disk

"Cammie?"

She froze at the sound of his voice. _What?! No! It couldn't be HIM! But-- but-- he drank the tea!_

"Um, hey, Josh," she said. They were standing on the top of the Eiffel Tower. Actually, Cammie was hanging upside-down by rappel cord, and Josh was hanging over the edge of the railing, holding on by just his fingers. But, still.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"The better question is what are _you_ doing here?" Cammie retorts. He grimaces.

"Sorry, Cam." And with that, he drops from the ledge. A small helicopter flies by, and somebody from within tosses a rope out into the air. It unfurls, and Josh grabs it, midair. The helicopter flies off.

* * *

"Josh was _there_!" Cammie shrieked in the girls' hotel room. The whole room was white and gold; very luxurious.

"So… he's a honey-pot?" Bex asks.

"Basically!" Cammie exclaims. She was pacing in front of the king-sized beds which her friends were sitting on.

"Wait, wait, wait. Lemme get this straight: _Josh Abrams_ was the one who stole the alumni disk?" Macey demands. Cammie quickly nods.

"I followed the tracker straight to the top of the Eiffel Tower. And guess what? He was there! Even when he jumped off and flew away in that helicopter! The red dot was _still flashing_," she says grimly.

"A honey-pot…," Liz murmurs. "Man! I woulda never known! I mean, we suspected this last year, but when he dumped you because you lied to him…"

"When he was lying all along!" Cammie shrieked. "God! How stupid _are_ we? He was the guy from the Dillinger Academy that Zach, Grant, and Jonas were talking about!"

"The guy who almost completely detonated the Blackthorne Academy?" Macey asks, filing her nails.

"Yes, _that_ guy!" Liz snaps. "How could we not have seen that?"

Liz takes out her laptop and starts typing stuff in. "I mean, ever since last year when we had to team up with the Blackthorne boys to deactivate all the bombs, I have been searching _everywhere_. But the school Josh went to in Roseville? Nope. I thought it was a regular school, but… uh-oh."

"What is it?" Bex, Macey, and Cammie ask simultaneously. They gather around the laptop and look at the screen. Liz points a shaky finger at a paragraph.

"Listen: '_We are proud to announce that 3 very special students have been selected to attend the elite boarding school, the Dillinger Academy, for the rest of high school: Dee Dee Thomas, Dillan Oglesby, and Josh Abrams'_," Liz quotes.

"CRAP!" everybody shouts.

"So now Josh is a spy? Just like us?" Cammie asks.

Liz nods. "Dee Dee and Dillan are, too," she answers.

"But it doesn't make sense… Why would the Dillinger Academy, a _spy school_, want to steal the alumni disk from _another_ spy school?" Macey asks.

Bex shakes her head. "Listen, Macey, even though you're technically still new, you need to get in the game! The Dillinger Academy is a spy school, sure. But they're also a school for _enemy_ spies," Bex explains, clapping her hands together for emphasis.

"So what're we going to do?" Cammie asks.

"The only thing we _can_ do--," Liz says.

"Call Zach," Bex finishes for her. Macey hands Cammie the phone.

* * *

"Hi, Zach," Cammie says when he picks up the phone.

"Oh, hey, Gallagher Girl. What's up?" he asks.

"Nothing much. But the alumni disk kinda got away." Cammie hears something crash in the background.

"_What_?!" Zach demands.

"Uh, yeah. But guess who has it?"

Zach was silent.

"Um, Josh kinda has it. And we think Dee Dee and Dillon is with him," Cammie answers.

"Jimmy has it?"

"Josh."

Both of them were silent for a couple minutes. "So now the Dillinger Academy knows who all the Gallagher Girls are?" he finally asks.

"How did you know Josh was from the Dillinger Academy?"

"Spy." Cammie could imagine him pointing to himself. She smiles.

"Anyway, in answer to your question, yeah. I guess they _do _know who all the Gallagher Girls are now."

"_Great_," Zach says sarcastically. "We'll be at the airport in Paris in the morning."

"Okay. Bye, Zach."

"See you soon, Gallagher Girl."

**(Author's Note: Like it? Want me to continue? Yes or no. Lol, I'll probably continue even if people **_**don't**_** like it, but whatever. Review, please!)**


	2. Visitors at the Airport

"Wake up, Cammie!" Bex and Liz shout. She grumbles and burrows under the covers. Bex and Liz each grab one of Cammie's feet. But Cammie grabs onto the headboard of the king-sized bed. They pull on her feet, but Cammie doesn't budge.

"You know, we're gonna be late to see Zach at the airport," Bex says. Cammie flings the bed sheets off her and dives for the closet.

* * *

"Where _are_ they?" Liz demands. The girls were standing in the huge airport in Paris. Business men and woman shuffled past them, carrying bulging suitcases and blending in with the throbbing crowd of pantsuit-clad workers.

"Calm down, Liz. Guys don't like it when you seem too desperate," Macey says. Liz immediately takes several deep breaths, taking the advice of their very own boy expert.

"Their airplane should've been here by now," Bex mumbles.

"Probably just a delay. It _is_ raining as hard as heck," Cammie comments. She was wearing dark-wash skinny jeans and metallic green ballet flats. She had a green long-sleeved V-neck shirt on, with a white tank top under it.

But suddenly strong arms grab her from behind. Cammie beams and she looks over her shoulder. Zach. She turns around in his arms and gives him a hug, with her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Zach held her by the waist and pulled her close.

"I missed you, Gallagher Girl," he whispers in her ear. Shivers shoot up Cammie's spine.

"I missed you, too, Zach," she says. Cammie slightly pulls away from him, to see him with the usual smirk on his face. _Is it just me, or did Zach somehow get even more attractive_?

Zach's brown hair suddenly had blonde streaks in it, like he had been out in the sun a lot. His tan skin seconded that theory. His hair had grown, too. Instead of the usual short hair-cut the boys had to have at the Gallagher Academy, his hair was swished to the side, and locks of hair were just barely touching the tops of his ears. His shoulders seemed even broader than they were before, and muscles bulged through the sleeves of his light blue polo shirt.

"You, um, look good," Cammie admits with a shy smile. Zach's smirk grows wider.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Zach puts his arm around Cammie's waist. She turns and watched her friends.

Bex and Grant were arguing. He was shouting at her, and she was whacking his arm. Suddenly, he grabs her waist and they start kissing.

Liz and Jonas were talking about computers. And hacking. Boring topic, but they were a cute couple. Jonas starts blushing and says something to Liz. She blushes and grabs his hand. They peck each other on the lips.

"Ahem," Macey says, clearing her throat. "Should we head back to the hotel? We kindof need to discuss this _crisis_."

"Right," Liz says, still with a red face. So the seven spies walk out the doors of the airport. They huddle under the overhang so they wouldn't get drenched in the rain. Macey flings her arm up into the air, lets out a shrill whistle, and a yellow cab immediately pulls up to the curb.

The spies run through the pouring rain and into the cab. Cammie, soaking wet, slides across the leather seat and Zach pulls her into his lap with a smirk. The rest of them piled in, laying across each other's laps and squeezing into the seats while the cab driver watched them in disgust.

"Where to?" the old man finally asks in French, with a wheezy voice from smoking all his life.

"The Palais Royal," Bex answers. The cab driver speeds off into the rain, and the friends share panicked looks. They were pressed to the seats because of the insane speed. Every time the cab turned a corner, the friends were jolted to the side, crushing whoever was on the edge of the seat and smashing whoever was in the middle.

When they finally got to the hotel, everybody sighed in relief. Grant tossed some money at the cab driver and they bolted into the hotel lobby. Zach requested a room for three next to the room the girls were staying in. The girls followed the boys up the elevator to their rooms.

Cammie, Bex, Liz, and Macey go into their rooms and open the door that connect their room to the boys. "I'm taking a shower," Cammie says, shivering in her wet clothes. The girls give her a thumbs up, waiting for the boys.

* * *

Cammie steps out of the bathroom with a plush white towel around her body. Her dripping brown hair cascaded down her damp back. She screams and runs back into the bathroom. "What're you doing here?!" she shouts through the door.

"The door was open…," Zach says, with a trace of 'duh' in his voice.

"Well, why didn't Bex or Macey or Liz say I was in the shower?"

"Bex, Liz, Grant, and Jonas went to the pool. Macey went to the exercise room. So I just walk in here, and you run into me, half-naked." Cammie could hear him smirking.

"Well can you please _leave_?" she demands.

"No, I'm good."

"_What_?! What do you _mean_, 'You're _good_'?"

"I'm fine in here."

"Well, _I'm_ not fine with you in there! Get out! I gotta get dressed!"

"I promise I won't look," Zach insists.

Cammie sighs and opens the door. He was laying on her bed with a pillow in his face. She tip-toes towards the dresser and gets some clean clothes. She sneaks back into the bathroom and shuts the door. _Sometimes I really hate Zach_, she thinks. But then she quickly shakes her head. _Well, maybe not _hate_… Sometimes he's just annoying._

Cammie gets dressed and stomps out of the bathroom. She stands in front of Zach and crosses her arms. "Gee, thanks," she says sourly. Zach smirks.

"What? I didn't look!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." The phone rings and Cammie snatches it up. "Hello?"

"Cammie!" a girl squeals. Her eyes bug out. Zach stands up, worried at the look on Cammie's face, and takes her hand.

"Dee Dee?" Cammie chokes out.

"Mmhmm!" she says in her overly-peppy voice.

"Uh… what do you want?"

"Josh and Dillon have the disk, you know that, right?" Dee Dee asks in an innocent voice. Cammie could picture her twirling her blonde locks around a finger.

"_Yes_," Cammie replies coldly. "I _do_ know that."

"Oh. Well, Josh was going _on _and _on _and _on_ about how good of a spy you were. We were surprised he even made it away with the disk!"

"Well that's just _great_, Dee Dee!" Cammie exclaims sarcastically. "So, you just called to rub it in my face?"

"No, no! Of course not! Professor Schwartz just wanted me to call you and tell you where we were."

There was a long pause before Cammie asked, "Are you gonna tell me where you are, or are we just gonna sit here?"

"Oh! Right!" Dee Dee starts giggling. "Well. We're at The Louvre. You know, that art museum with the Mona Lisa and everything in it?"

"Of course."

"Professor Schwartz, our chaperone from the Dillinger Academy, want you and your friends here quickly. We'll be staying at the museum all night. Almost like a sleepover!"

"Uh… right. But are you _allowed_ to stay overnight?"

"No, silly! We're hiding from the guards once they start closing up," Dee Dee chides.

"Um, okay."

"See you soon, Cammie! Have a nice day!" Dee Dee exclaims.

"_Shut up_, Dee Dee," Cammie says coldly, and slams down the phone. Zach pulls Cammie towards the bed and pulls her into his lap, onto his now-dry Volcom jeans.

"What did she want?" he asks.

"They're at The Louvre. They're staying there all night, and… they want us to come. For the disk." Cammie leans her head on Zach's shoulder with her hands in her lap.

"So… we're going. Right?"

"Of course!" Cammie exclaims. "All the Gallagher girls how have ever graduated have their names on that list. Including me, Bex, Liz, and Macey-- even though we haven't quite graduated yet. All the Gallagher girls in the _world_ could be in danger." "Us Blackthorne boys could protect you," Zach murmurs, gently kissing Cammie's cheek. She blushes.

"But we still need the disk," she adds.

"Right."


	3. Torture

(**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in, like, 2 weeks! I went on vacation to Florida, and then when I got back, I was having some major writer's block. But now I'm back!)**

The seven friends walk up the stairway from the subway. They were downtown, and just a block away from The Louvre. It was almost midnight. Liz and Jonas handed out the comm units. "Now, we don't know how many alarms and booby traps and security they have here, since I couldn't look into this since it was so last-minute," Liz explains. "So to find Dee Dee, Josh, Dillon, or Professor Schwartz, we will have to split up. Me and Macey with Jonas, Bex with Grant, and Cammie with Zach. Okay?"

Liz didn't give anybody time to voice their opinions before continuing, "We'll take different parts of the building. Me, Macey, and Jonas will get the south end, Bex and Grant will get the north-west end, and Cammie and Zach will get the north-east end. Constantly talk on comms to be sure the other groups are okay. But the comms are set so that you hear your partner at all times. Press the button on the corner of your comms to switch the channels to different groups' channels. Of course, each group already has their own channel to begin with. Ready?"

The groups split up. Cammie and Zach quickly cross the street, headed towards The Louvre. They sneak (which is pretty hard to do in the City of Lights) across the lush green, manicured lawn towards the huge building. Cammie was walking towards a window when Zach yanked her down into one of the bushes that lined the building.

Zach clamps his hand over Cammie's protesting mouth, and they see a beam of light waft over the brick building in front of them, but they were hidden by the bush's shadow. He slowly lets go of her mouth, and they sit silently in the bushes. Cammie turns to Zach, seeing the "I-know-something-you-don't" smirk plastered on his face. Not being able to say anything, Cammie just sticks her tongue out at him.

"Very mature," he mouths, his smirk growing wider. Cammie crosses her arms over her chest and snaps her head away from him, whipping his face with her hair. The beam from a flashlight floats away, scouring the other walls of the building. Cammie and Zach slowly stood up and looked at their surroundings.

Ahead of them was the brick wall of the buildings, and everywhere else was lush green grass and manicured shrubs. "Over here!" Zach calls, starting to climb up a metal ladder that was propped against the brick wall.

Cammie runs up and starts climbing after him. The ladder goes all the way to the ceiling. Cammie and Zach hop over the low stone wall which was the perimeter of the roof. They stood on the gravel floor.

"See any way in the building?" Cammie asks. She turns around. "Zach? Zach?"

He was nowhere to be seen.

Cammie gulps and slowly turns in a circle, taking in the whole rooftop with her eyes. Mr. Solomon's words haunted her head, _Sometimes spies don't come home…_

"Zach?" she asked into her comms unit.

"Cammie?" he replied.

"Yeah, where are you?" she asked.

"Right underneath you. Quick, get off--"

Cammie looks down at the concrete floor beneath her -- or at what she _thought_ was solid concrete. A trap door opens up and she begins to fall. Cammie reaches for the edge of the trap door, but her hands just grasp thin air. As she plummets down the metal chute, Cammie clenches her teeth together to hold in a scream from escaping her mouth.

Suddenly, bright light floods her vision and she falls into a pair of arms. She looks up at Zach and blushes. "Thanks," Cammie mumbles as she climbs out of his arms. She could feel his eyes on the back of her head, and she just _knew_ he was smirking.

"Where are we?" Cammie asks, getting back on task.

"It seems like an office," Zach replies. "Maybe for the curator of the museum."

The were in a small room with no windows. A solid oak desk sat in the middle of the room with a plush brown leather chair behind it. There were file cabinets and in-the-wall safes all over the place.

Cammie slowly walks towards the desk. She picks up the solid gold nameplate. Suddenly, a loud clang is heard. Zach tries to run towards Cammie, but metal bars fall from the ceiling and trap them both in separate cages.

The office door opens, revealing an old-looking man. He walks into the room and shuts the door behind him. He walks towards Cammie's cage and smirks. "Well, well, well, look at what _I_ caught." The man turns around to face Zach.

"You know, I thought you two would be more… careful. First you fall down the chute, next you get trapped within these bars. Tsk-tsk-tsk. I expected more from you two," the man scolds them.

"Who _are_ you?" Zach demands.

"_I_ am Professor Schwartz. And _you_ two will be my prisoners."

"Prisoners?" Cammie asks.

"Of _course_!" Professor Schwartz exclaims, clapping his hands together. "You two will be the perfect live bait for your other friends."

Cammie and Zach look at each other. "You don't mean…?" Zach wanders.

"Yes. I mean _torture_. At least, just enough of it to lure your friends to me," Professor Schwartz answers. He pulls napotene patches from his pocket and tosses one to Zach, and one to Cammie.

"Put them on," he orders, "and you just may sleep through some of the torture."

* * *

Cammie wakes up to find herself tied to a huge metal pole that went up all the way to the ceiling. Her hands were handcuffed around the pole. She tried to squeeze her hands out of them using the trick they learned in Co-Ops. But Cammie soon discovered that these weren't regular handcuffs, they were spy-cuffs -- handcuffs literally impossible to slip out of. Literally.

Cammie looks up to see Zach bound to a chair on the other side of the room. "Are you next?" she asks. He shakes his head.

"He says you're weaker, so you might crack first. Then he said that the only way I could be cracked is to watch you be… tortured," Zach says, his voice going up a level on the last word. Cammie is silent.

"Cammie!" Zach cries out. She whips around just in time to be slapped across the face by Professor Schwartz. Cammie shakes it off and lunges for him. She tries a roundhouse kick, but her handcuffs hold her back and her foot doesn't reach him.

Professor Schwartz moves in with a wooden baseball bat. Cammie bites her lip, but knows she can take it. She dances around the pole, staying on the opposite side of him. Meanwhile, Cammie tries to work her comms unit out of her ear with her shoulder, so Zach wouldn't have to hear her screaming right in his ear.

The comms unit falls on the floor, and Cammie quickly sits on top of it so Professor Swartz doesn't see it. But that meant that he could walk around the metal pole and whack Cammie with the bat -- which he does. She cries out and crumples over. She tries to kick him, but she misses again.

The handcuffs pull her back, and Cammie lands on the floor. She looks up at Zach and sees his expression -- which was one of pure sadness.


	4. Injuries

Cammie was laying on the ground, still handcuffed to the metal pole, her whole body quivering and aching with pain. Just as Professor Schwartz raised the baseball bat once more, Bex flies out of nowhere and tackles him. Grant joins her and tries to wrestle the baseball bat away from him. Meanwhile, Dee Dee, Josh, and Dillon run into the room to start fighting Macey, Liz, and Jonas.

Grant finally steals the bat from Professor Schwartz and starts beating him with it. Bex runs over to Zach to untie him. As soon as Zach was untied, he ran straight to Cammie. Bex ran back to help fight off Professor Schwartz.

Zach carefully reaches into Cammie's pocket to take out her tube of lipstick. He pops open the cap and rubs the makeup on the handcuffs. The acid in the fake tube of lipstick eats through the metal within seconds.

"Zach!" Bex says through his comms unit, "Get Cammie out of here! We don't know how long we can hold Professor Schwartz."

Zach looks at Bex across the room, makes eye contact, and nods. Zack slips the tube of lipstick back into Cammie's pocket. He carefully puts one arm under Cammie's shoulders and the other under her knees.

Zach stands up and lifts Cammie, bridal style. Cammie moans as his arms dig into her cuts and bruises, even though he was being as gentle as he could. Zach manages to run down the halls without jostling Cammie because, well, he was a spy.

He carries her into the curator's office and sets her in the leather chair. Zach stands on the desk and lifts one of the ceiling tiles. He picks up Cammie and climbs up into the ceiling, replacing the ceiling tile over the hole.

Zach carries Cammie through the dark crawlspace while walking on his knees. He sets her in his lap once they reach a corner. Zach removes a small dome from his pocket, looking almost exactly like a baseball cut in half. He attaches it to the ceiling, and it starts glowing. It was a portable light bulb, invented by Dr. Fibs.

"Cammie?" Zack whispers. She doesn't stir -- she's passed out. He sighs and starts assessing Cammie's wounds.

There were multiple bruises spotting her legs, and a few on her arms. A red bump was on her forehead, along with a few cuts on her lips and a gash on her collarbone. Zach bites his lip as he carefully works Cammie's shirt upwards.

Okay, he was starting to sweat. Not just because it was hot in the crawlspace, because it _was_, but also because of Cammie. Of course every single person at the Gallagher Academy had abdominal muscles due to the excessive Protection and Enforcement (P&E) training, but on Cammie… it just took Zach's break away.

And girls didn't do that to him often.

He stopped lifting her shirt just below her chest because… he just didn't think he was ready for that. Also, talk about an invasion of privacy!

Zach's fingertips brush over a few cuts on her stomach, and Cammie quivers in his arms. "Cammie?"

Her eyes flutter open and take in Zach's form. "Where…?" Cammie asks, turning her head to look at their surroundings.

"We're in the crawlspace above the curator's office," Zach explained.

"And how'd we get up here?" Cammie asks, her voice quieter than usual.

"When I was tied up in the chair, I managed to switch to Bex's comms channel with my shoulder. I told her what happened, and they all came as soon as they could."

"But… where are they?"

"Right now, they're fighting off Dee Dee, Dillon, Josh, and Professor Schwartz," Zach answers.

"What?! We have to help them!" Cammie exclaims. She tries to climb out of Zach's lap, but she winces several times because of her wounds.

"No. Cammie. We have to fix you up first," Zach says, grabbing Cammie's hand and pulling her back to him.

"_I'll_ fix myself up. _You_ go back and help fight."

Zach sighs. "Cammie, I can't just leave you here. You're already too vulnerable with all your injuries," he replies.

"I'll be fine," she insists.

"No, you won't."

"_Yes_, I will."

"_No_, you won't."

"_Yes_, I _will_."

Instead of replying, Zach just smirks at Cammie. Her face slowly turns red, and she crosses her arms.

"Fine. But we don't have any bandages," Cammie points out. She had given up on trying to get rid of Zach.

"I do," he replies, pulling a small zip-lock bag from his pocket. Within the baggie were multiple cotton balls, alcohol wipes, bandages, gauge, and Band-Aids. Not to mention Dr. Fibs' new-skin cream, which, when rubbed on a scar or large cut, instantly healed it.

Zach opens the bag and sets it on the floor. He takes Dr. Fibs' cream and unscrews the cap, while Cammie removes several bandages from the bag. He dips a cotton swab in the cream and carefully swipes the medicine over the large cut on Cammie's stomach. Zach gets a roll of gauze and gets Cammie to sit up. He wraps his arms around her waist as he wraps the gauze around her thin torso, covering the cut. She watches his every move.

After the large cut was covered, he handed the bowl of cream to Cammie. She started applying more of the cream to her larger cuts. Zach was rubbing alcohol on the small cuts.

He wipes an alcohol wipe on a cut on Cammie's arm. Her muscles tense at the stinging. "It should go away soon," Zach assures her. He covers the cut with a spy-bandage, a completely clear Band-Aid that just blended in with the skin.

"Could we go help our friends now?" Cammie begs.

"Sure," Zach replies. Cammie climbs out of Zach's lap and he stuffs the makeshift first aid bag in his pocket. They take a step through the crawlspace, and Cammie stumbles.

Simultaneously, Cammie gasps and reaches out for Zach as he spins around at the sound of her gasp.

He catches her by the waist, and Cammie catches herself by placing her hands on his shoulders. Their foreheads would've smacked if Cammie hadn't held onto his shoulders. Their faces were just one inch away from each other.

Cammie starts blushing profusely and lets go of Zach. "Sorry! Sorry…," she apologizes, beyond embarrassed.

"It's fine. Are you alright?" Zach asks. For once, he didn't have that smirk plastered on his face.

"Y-Yeah," Cammie replies. "I'm just a little sore."

"Oh. Well, don't worry. I won't let you fall again," says Zach. They navigate through the crawlspace with his arm around Cammie's waist.


	5. Beaten Again

Zach and Cammie manage to make it to the crawlspace above the room where their friends were still fighting. Zach hands Cammie his comms unit, which she puts in her ear. Liz would have been freaking out about germs.

"I'll get your comms unit you dropped down there," Zach explains. Cammie nods. "And since you can't fight all that well, just sit up here and be safe. Got it?"

"Definitely," Cammie replies with a firm head nod. Zack drops from the high ceiling, but lands comfortably thanks to his spy training. Cammie watches him sprint across the room to pick up her old comms unit, which he stuck in his ear.

Then, he proceeded to fight Professor Schwartz. Little did Cammie know, Zach wanted to get some _major_ revenge on him for torturing Cammie like that. And Cammie was having some fun watching Professor Schwartz get hurt, too.

Suddenly, Cammie hears footsteps behind her. Normal ears couldn't hear it, but she was a spy, so it sounded almost like hail on a tin roof to her. She spins around to see Josh.

"Weren't you just down there?" Cammie demands from him, quickly getting to her feet even though every muscle was screaming. _Never show the enemies your weaknesses_, Mr. Solomon's voice echoes in her head.

"I know. I escaped," Josh says, grinning at her. She was in a defensive position, despite the fact that Josh was just standing there, normal.

An uncomfortable silence follows.

"So why are you here?" Cammie finally asks.

"You mean why I came to find you?" Josh replies back, his grin turning into a smirk.

"Just answer the question," Cammie snaps.

Josh chuckles. "I've missed you, Cammie…," he murmurs. But she just stands there with her hands on her sore hips, waiting for his answer. He sighs and continues, "Actually, Professor Schwartz sent me to get you."

Then, Josh lunges for Cammie and she dives out of the way. Cammie snatches his arm, shifts her weight, and flips him over her head. He lands on the floor and immediately stands up. Josh fake-lunges for Cammie, but then he whips his foot out and kicks Cammie's feet out from under her.

She falls on the floor, and soon Josh is on top of her, holding down her limbs. They were both breathing hard. "How'd you do that?" Cammie demands. _I was supposed to be the more advanced spy! I'm the one who's been a spy longest! I'm supposed to be better!_, she shouts in her head.

"The Dillinger Academy speed-trained us," Josh explains.

There's another silence.

"Well, go ahead and put a napotene patch or whatever on me. I'm caught. You won," Cammie says defeatedly.

Josh hesitates.

In the next second, Josh is tackled off of Cammie. She gasps as Zack flies over her, and they guys crash to the ground. They're immediately back on their feet and fighting it out.

Even though Cammie knew they weren't fighting over _her_, she had to admit that the girl in her was going crazy. The spy in her, however, knew that this was strictly business. She places a hand over her fastly beating heart. _Yes, strictly business_.

As there's a break from fighting, Josh puts his hand over his comms unit in his ear as he listens to a message. Cammie and Zach watch him warily. Then Josh lunges for Zach, and he quickly throws Zach to the floor. Josh Cammie, _again_, she couldn't help but notice, and then he does the unthinkable.

Josh throws Cammie through the open hole in the ceiling.

Cammie screams as she free-falls towards the ground, totally appalled. How could she not have seen that? The wind whips her hair, and she seems to fall forever.

At last, she falls right into the arms of Professor Schwartz. Cammie tries to fight her way out of his arms, but her muscles were too sore and he was too strong. He slaps a napotene patch on her forehead.

The last thing Cammie sees before she blacks out was Jonas, Macey, Liz, Bex, and Grant laying unconscious on the floor.

**(Author's Note: Okay, I know this was short, but... Alright, I have no excuse. Lol. Sorry. But don't worry, I'm already halfway done with the next chapter.)**


	6. Purple Gas

Cammie wakes up in a cage with metal bars.

She quickly sits up, but curses herself from the searing pain through her abs. Cammie looks to her right, to see Zach in another cage just a foot away. He was wide awake, and looking straight at her.

"Cammie, are you okay?" he asks sincerely, pressed to the metal bars.

"Of course. A little sore from yesterday, but much better. What about you?" Cammie replies.

"I'm fine," Zach replies, even though he had several scratches and bruises covering his cheeks and forehead. Cammie looks at him warily. "Trust me. It's just a few cuts and scrapes," he insists.

Cammie blinks. She still didn't believe him, but it was best not to ask. Zach was just stubborn like that. She looks at her surroundings. They were in their cages, obviously, but also in a room with tons of lab tables and test tubes and other scientific equipment.

"So, Cammie, since you _refused_ to tell me the pass combination for the alumni disk during your encounter with the baseball bat," Professor Schwartz says, walking into the room, "Then I will just have to interrogate your boyfriend here."

Cammie and Zach look at each other, their faces red. Both of them wanted to point out that they weren't dating, but at the same time, they _didn't_ want to.

Three large guys come in to carry Zach's cage away. "Wait! Where's he going?" Cammie asks as Zach disappears out the door.

"Just to another room," Professor Schwartz replies. "I'm hoping to find out where the Blackthorne Academy for Boys is."

"You're not going to…?"

"Torture him?" he asks. "No. He'd never tell if I did that. Zach isn't as weak as you."

Cammie's jaw drops open. "I'm _not_ weak! Did you hear _me_ telling you the pass combo for the alumni disk?! I think _not_!" she shouts.

Professor Schwartz chuckles. "I know, I know. I _mean_, Zach can tolerate physical pain. But _emotional_ pain? He was _this close_ to cracking when I was torturing you," he says, holding up two finger like he was going to pinch somebody. "So, I'm going to starve you. And Zach'll be watching you slowly whither away until you're a big pile of nothing. I _will_ find out where the Blackthorne Academy is."

And with that, Professor Schwartz stalks out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Cammie rolls her eyes and takes an eyeliner pencil out of her pocket. She aims it at the metal bars and pushes the end of the stick. Out of the tip shoots a small laser.

Slowly, Cammie cuts a small hole through the bars. She slips out, and pockets the eyeliner. "Duh," she says under her breath.

Cammie hops up onto a lab table and shoves a pile of ceiling tile up into the crawlspace. She hops up and replaces the ceiling tile.

"Zach. Are you there?" Cammie whispers into her comms unit. She crawls through the crawlspace, heading… nowhere. She didn't really know where she was going.

"Cammie?" Zach says.

"Yep. Where are you?"

"Just across the hallway. But don't come alone. There's tons of security guards in there. Get our friends first," he says.

"Sure. See you soon, Zach," Cammie tells him. She switches channels to Bex's channel.

"Bex?" Cammie asks, "Where are you?"

"We're all tied up in the curator's office. Why?"

"It's go time."

* * *

Cammie hops through the ceiling of the curator's office, landing on the floor. She sees her friends tied up, and sitting against the wall. Dee Dee and Dillon were standing behind the curator's desk.

"So the Chameleon shows her face again," Dillon taunts her.

"So the asshole opens his fat mouth again," Cammie retorts. Bex whoops and Dillon's eyes widen.

Dee Dee and Dillon circle around Cammie, trapping her. Dee Dee leaps for Cammie, but she ducks to the ground. Cammie slaps a napotene patch on Dee Dee's leg and she jumps over her. She falls to the floor, unconscious.

Cammie, still crouched on the floor, whips her leg out and kicks Dillon's feet out from under him. He slams face-first onto the floor, and Cammie slaps a napotene patch on his arm.

"Behind you!" Grant shouts. Cammie spins around right before Josh pummels into her. They fall on the floor, and she kicks him off her. Josh jumps up and lunges for her again. But this time, Cammie grabs his arm and flips him over her head.

Cammie presses Josh to the wall, and he asks breathlessly, "How did you get so good all of a sudden?"

"I've always been this good. I'm just the Chameleon, remember?" she whispers threateningly in his ear. She slaps a napotene patch on his cheek, and Josh immediately slumps in her arms. Cammie drops him on the ground and walks over to her friends.

They all are quickly untied. With the spare ropes, they tie up Josh, Dee Dee, and Dillon. Soon all of the friends are crawling through the crawlspace, going to rescue Zach.

The crawl past an air vent leading to the outside, and sunshine from the sunrise shines through the metal slats. "Hey, guys, is it morning already?" Cammie asks.

"Gee, _thanks_, Captain Obvious," Bex says sarcastically.

"You're welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm," Cammie replies. Liz laughs. "But, seriously," Cammie continues, "Why haven't the security guards showed up yet? Doesn't the museum open by now?"

"It _does_ usually open at this time, but stores across the city have closed for the big parade in the middle of town," Jonas says.

"Which is probably why Professor Schwartz chose last night, of all nights, to hold us hostage," Liz finishes for him.

Soon, they were right above the room Zach was being held prisoner in. "Ready?" Bex whispers. They were all paired up: Bex and Grant, Liz and Jonas, and Macey and Cammie. Each pair was in a different corner, so they would hopefully surround their enemies. Everybody nods.

The girls whip their lipstick tubes out of their pocket, and draw a big circle around them. They replace the lipstick in their pocket and wait as the acid quickly eats through the floor. They brace themselves, and the circle falls through the ceiling, onto the floor, bringing the spies with them.

Cammie scans the room, looking for Zach. She sees him caged up in the middle of the room, and the room was literally crawling with enemy agents -- they were everywhere. She makes eye contact with Zach, and she grins at him before dodging an attacker.

The room was filled with sounds of pounding feet on the floor, grunts as punches were being connected, gasping for breath, and the crash of somebody being thrown to the floor. Cammie runs for the middle of the room, but she's suddenly tackled, and she and her attacker skid across the floor into a corner. Cammie jumps up to face her attacker.

Josh. _How did he escape from the curator's office so quickly_?

"Nice seeing you again, _Chameleon_," he says with a smirk on his face. Cammie just glares at him. They were both in defensive stances, but nobody was moving. Suddenly, Josh lowers his voice, "You know, I'd be willing to take you back, Cammie. I _want_ you back. I know you lied to me then, but I understand why you did it now."

Cammie shakes her head quickly. "Wh-what?"

"I said, 'You know, I'd be will'--," Josh tries.

"I heard what you said," Cammie snaps. "But I just can't take this right now."

"Of course, if you and I started dating again…"

"You're not hearing me!" Cammie raises her voice at Josh.

"…You would have to transfer over to the Dillinger Academy," Josh continues as if Cammie hadn't said anything. She shrieks in annoyance.

"Switching over to enemy schools is _not_ an option!" Cammie exclaims. She turns her back on him, and leaps backwards into the air. Cammie lands with her hands on Josh's shoulders, then she pushes off him to continue her back handspring. Once she lands on her feet, she yanks on Josh's shoulders, pulling him to the ground. Cammie places a napotene patch on his forehead.

Cammie turns around to see just a few standing enemy agents, and _they _were being handled by her friends. So Cammie runs over to Zach's cage and starts working on the metal bars with her eyeliner-laser. "Nice trick you pulled on Jimmy," Zach congratulates her.

"Josh," Cammie corrects, "But thanks."

Zach smirks at her. "No problem, Chameleon."

The metal bars crash to the floor of the cage, and Cammie steps back to let Zach climb out. He jumps to the ground. By now, all the enemy agents were either passed out or tied up.

"Let's go!" Grant exclaims. The teenage spies run for the door, and into the small hallway. At the ends of the short hallway were double doors. Right as they step into the hallway, all the doors slam shut. Everybody looks at each other.

"Look!" Liz shouts, pointing at an air vent high up on the wall. A thick purple gas was leaking through the metal slats and into the hallway.

"Quick! Everybody! Find an open door!" Cammie orders. They all split up to try opening the doors. Cammie runs for the double doors at the end of the hallway and she slams her side against the door, while pushing at the bar-handle that opens the door.

"They're all locked!" Jonas shouts down the hallway, with all their friends still running to check every single door. But it was true: every single door was locked. They all meet in the middle of the hallway as the purple haze above their heads were growing thicker.

"Get down! The air is always cleaner at the bottom," Macey reminds them, so they all crouch near the floor.

Soon enough, though, the purple cloud had sunk once again to just above their heads. "Do you think it's toxic?" Bex asks.

"There's no way to know for sure," Zach answers. All of a sudden, Jonas passes out. Liz screams.

"It _could_ just be fainting-gas," Macey offers. Suddenly, Bex, Grant, and Liz pass out too.

"Hopefully," Cammie says breathlessly. Macey's head lolls as she passes out.

Zach and Cammie look at each other. He grabs her hand and gives it a squeeze. "Looks like it's just you and me," he tells her, smiling wryly.

"Yeah… Looks like it."

Blackness takes them under.


	7. Trapped Inside Dillinger

**(Author's Note: This is in Zach's POV! …Kindof. I've been writing in third person for the majority of this story, so this chapter will just have more of Zach's thoughts and stuff.)**

Zach wakes up in the back of a helicopter. The back part was sealed off by heat-resistant bars, kindof like he and his friends were trapped in a jail. That is, a jail whose metal bars can't be cut through with an eyeliner-laser.

He looks to his right to see Cammie slumped against his shoulder, still unconscious, with her silky brown hair cascading down Zach's chest. His other friends were scattered around the small jail-like cell, also unconscious -- except for Grant. Bex was passed out in Grant's lap, her long legs and arms splayed everywhere.

Zach and Grant make eye contact, and give each other a thumbs-up, being so close to their crushes. Suddenly, the helicopter jolts as it lands on a landing pad. The sleeping teens open their eyes and assess their surroundings. Zach watches Cammie as her eyes open and looks at him. She smiles shyly as she sits up, taking her head off his shoulder.

"Welcome to Russia!" Professor Schwartz exclaims, walking over to the bars.

"Russia?!" Bex squeaks.

"Um, hey, Mr. Schwartz, does it _look_ like we're dressed for Russia?" Macey demands, motioning towards her black shorts and black baby-doll top.

"No, no it doesn't," Professor Schwartz says, clearly enjoying this. "Now, please step out of the helicopter."

"And what if we don't?" Bex questions, getting all defensive like she does.

"The towers that look like street lights? They're actually rays. If you make trouble, the beams from our academy will shoot down and make you unconscious," he answers, opening the prison cell. The teenagers walk out of the cell and off of the helicopter.

They were in the more southern part of Russia, so it wasn't snowing or anything. The grass was brown and dead, though, because of the heavy cloud cover and the chilly wind. As the teens walk across the barren field towards a gray, ominous-looking building, goosebumps pop up on their bare arms and legs.

Zach removes his black jacket and offers it to Cammie. She looks at the jacket, then up at Zach, and then she smiles. She gratefully takes his jacket and slips it on. Zach smirks as she blushes and they continue walking towards the building.

Professor Schwartz leads them past multiple guards and through the thick metal doors of the Dillinger Academy. Cammie's skin shivered, even underneath Zach's thick cotton jacket. She had never been inside enemy territory before. She had probably had hours and hours of preparation for things to do while within enemy lines, but now? She was petrified.

Professor Schwartz leads the teens down a dark hallway with four doors at the end of it. Each door was solid steel with a small window to peek through at the top. The window, though, was barred with steel bars. He presses a button on a remote control from his pocket and the doors swing open. "Each of you will have your own rooms," he says, nudging the spies towards the cells they would be staying in.

Bex and Grant, Liz and Jonas, Cammie and Zach, and Macey each went into their cells. The doors slammed shut, and they could hear Professor Schwartz' footsteps as he walked down the hall. Zach and Cammie look around their cell. It was small, about 8 feet along each wall.

"Liz," Cammie says into her comms unit.

"Yeah?" she replies. Everybody was on the same channel so they could all talk to each other.

"Do you think you and Jonas could figure out a way to breach security and get us out of here?" Cammie asks.

"Of course. It'll take us a while, though. Maybe until morning."

"No problem."

* * *

"So your parents…"

"Died in a mission," Zach confirms. "Well, they _probably_ did. They went MIA and nobody's heard from them for years."

"I'm sorry," Cammie says.

"It's not your fault."

Cammie and Zach were sitting in their cell. It was nearing sunset, and they've been trapped in there all day. "And your dad?" Zach asks.

"He went MIA too."

"Mmhmm."

The more they talked, the more they found out all that they had in common. For example: one or both of their parents had gone MIA, their favorite language (besides English) was Farsi, both of them wanted to become a CIA agent, and neither of them liked Feijoada much (a Brazilian dish). Cammie scooted closer to Zach.

"Yeah," she says, sighing. "My mom took it especially hard, you know. I found a picture of Dad under her desk."

"And you were looking under her desk, _why_?" Zach asks.

Cammie smiles. "We were investigating who the exchange students were that would going to be moving into the East Wing," she explains, "And when we found out Blackthorne was a _boy's_ school, Liz nearly had a heart attack."

Zach laughs and takes Cammie's hand in his. "I bet she nearly did."

Cammie looks down at their hands and she blushes. When she looks back up at Zach, his lips were already on hers. Cammie quickly shuts her eyes so she wouldn't be staring at his closed eyes. Zach puts a hand on the small of her back and Cammie reaches up and places her hand on his shoulder.

The break apart from each other as if they both had been shocked, but really, their friends were shouting at them over their comms units. "Listen," Macey says, "If you two are going to make-out, _please_ turn off your comms so we don't all have to listen."

"Sorry," Cammie mumbles as she and Zach fumble to turn off their comms units. Once they were off, Zach looks over at Cammie and smirks. She blushes and smiles.

In the next couple seconds, they were kissing again.


	8. The Disk

Zach wakes up to a beam of bright light shining in his eyes. Zach's eyes open up and squint in the light coming from the open cell door. _Wait…open_?!

Zach nudges Cammie, who was sleeping in his lap with her head resting on his chest. As much as he hated to disturb her, they had to get out of there. Cammie's eyes open and she quickly spots the open door. She looks at Zach, and they both quickly hop up, scrambling for the open door.

Cammie turns on her comms unit. "Liz?"

"Cammie! Finally you guys are awake. We couldn't get hold of you since your comms unit was still off from last night," she says. Zach smirks as he listens to Liz in his own comms. Cammie blushes.

"So you breached security?" Cammie asks.

"…Sort of," Liz explains, "Jonas and I could only find out how to open _your_ cell door. You have to get the button from Professor Schwartz' pocket to open our cell doors."

"We can do that," Zach assures her. He and Cammie walk into the hallway. Strangely, Dillinger was completely deserted. They cautiously walk down the hallway towards the offices.

Soon, they come up to a door with Professor Schwartz's name on it. Zach rears back and kicks the doorknob, snapping it off and swinging the door open. Mr. Schwartz was sitting at his desk. He calmly stands up. "The door was open. You didn't have to break the doorknob. I have to pay for that, you know," he informs them.

"Too bad," Zach snaps, "Just hand over the button to open up the cell doors."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." A metal door crashes down in the open doorway, and metal bars slam over the window. "Come get it," Professor Schwartz threatens, moving into a defensive position. Zach and Cammie tense up, slowing rotating so they were both on opposite sides of him.

Zach makes eye contact with Cammie, and she gives him a small nod. They leap up, diving for Professor Schwartz. But he round-house kicks Zach in the side, throwing him against the wall, and tazers Cammie mid-air. Cammie falls to the ground, electricity still pulsing through her body. Within seconds, the stinging passes and she stands up again. Zach was punching Schwartz's gut, so Cammie leaps on his pack, putting the Professor into a head-lock. Suddenly, Cammie hears Liz shouting through her comms unit.

"Cammie! We're out! Where are you?"

"What do you mean you're out?" Cammie asks as Zach continues beating the crap out of Professor Schwartz.

"You opened the gate," Bex replies. "Now where are you?"

"We're in Schwartz's office, but the door and window are sealed shut," Cammie tells them. She must have pressed the button in Professor Schwartz's pocket when she jumped on his back. Suddenly, he falls backwards, so Cammie hops off his back. Professor Schwartz hit's the ground, and kicks Cammie's feet out from under herself.

As she falls towards the ground, she twists in the air so when she lands, she is holding Professor Schwartz's arms down. Zach runs up and slaps a napotene patch on his forehead. Cammie puts two more on his arms.

Suddenly, the door crashes open. Zach and Cammie turn around to see Bex holding her laser eyeliner pencil up like a gun. She blows the smoke away from the tip and grins. Liz, Macey, Jonas, and Grant were behind her.

"Cameron Morgan," Cammie hears in her comms unit.

"Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie. We're in a helicopter on our way," Ms. Morgan replies.

"But we haven't totally recovered the alumni disk yet," Liz exclaims.

"Just do your best. We'll be there soon anyway."

Static fills their comms units, signaling that Ms. Morgan had turned off her comms unit. "We should check the roof to see how close they are," Macey suggests. Everybody nods and runs down the hall to the door marked 'Roof' that they had passed earlier. They dash up the stairs, checking their surroundings every now and then. There was still no sign of any other life forms.

Bex grabs the doorknob and yanks open the door, revealing the rooftop… _and_ the entire population of Dillinger Academy's students.

"Crap!" Cammie, Macey, and Bex hiss.

"Oopsie daisy," Liz squeaks.

The door slams shut behind them. "Welcome to Dillinger Academy, Gallagher girls. And boys," a guy in bleach-blonde hair exclaims. "My name is Greg. We're going to give you a hand-by-hand introduction to our student body."

The enemy spies lash out, surrounding the Gallagher students. Cammie and her friends stand back to back, in a circle, so no spy had a clear view of their backs. "Where's the alumni disk?" Bex demands.

"Oh, you mean _this_?" Greg asks, holding out a CD in his hand.

"Yes, _that_. What do you want with it?" Macey shouts.

"I want Dillinger to be the only spy school in the world, of course," Greg answers. "And I will do that by destroying every Gallagher girl… and boy, left on this earth. Attack!"

The Dillinger students jump at them. Cammie takes the first guy who comes at her and flips him over her head. She spins around in time to kick the second guy in the stomach, knocking him back a few feet. But suddenly three Dillinger boys grab Cammie's arms from behind her. She kicks her legs, trying to free herself, but they quickly take her down.

After fifteen minutes, the rest of the Gallagher students were brought down too.

"This was way too easy," Greg boasts, waving the alumni disk carelessly in the air. "Seriously, I thought the Gallagher Academy had trained you all better."

"Oh, yeah, it's real fair when we're outnumbered three to one," Zach shouts sarcastically at him.

"Better watch your mouth, or I can hurt you the worst extent," Greg threatens. Suddenly, a green laser shoots down from the sky and zaps every single Dillinger spy. They pass out, right on the rooftop. The spies hop up as the Gallagher helicopter lands on the roof.

Cammie runs over to Greg's limp body and plucks the alumni disk from his hand. Tingles shoot up her spine as Zach grabs her waist in his hands, with his pressed against her ear. She leans against his torso and smiles.

"Looks like we did it, then," Zach says.

"Well, of course it won't be over," Cammie replies, turning around in his arms, so she could face him. "It's never over when we're teenage spies."

"Of course. Especially when you happen to be a Gallagher girl," Zach smirks.

"Or a Blackthorne boy," Cammie adds.

Zach leans in and presses his lips against hers. Cammie clutches the alumni disk in her hand and wraps her arms around his neck. Zach pulls Cammie closer to his body. Their tongues were warm compared to the freezing Russian air. The helicopter blades whip Cammie's hair around their faces.

**(Author's Note: The End.)**


End file.
